Shameless Samifer Fluff
by tanglefire4ever
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a collection of unrelated fluffy stories for SamxLucifer. I'm just here for feels...
1. Chapter 1

_So this is happiness..._

Sam's arms encircled Lucifer, holding the angel against his chest under the flannel sheets. Their dark room was silent, save for Sam's even breathing. A single window illuminated them in moonlight. Warmth radiated from under the covers –Sam produced enough body heat for both of them –and Lucifer savored it.

Lucifer lay, listening to Sam snoring above him and admiring the way Sam held him, like he _wanted_ Lucifer to be there.

Loved. Needed. _Wanted_.

 _Yes,_ Lucifer thought, snuggling closer to Sam in the darkness, _this is happiness._

 **Yeah, so this is going to be a collection of shorts. If you have an idea for one just leave it in the comments! I might just write it for you ;)**


	2. Angels watch me through the night

**Lucifer's POV.**

I awake screaming.

Sam's arms are wrapped tightly around me. My face is buried in his chest and our legs are entangled together. He rubs circles on my back. The covers are twisted and rumpled and I realize I must have been thrashing in my sleep.

"Nightmare?" Sam asks sympathetically.

My heart pounds against my chest. My breathing is ragged and I'm perspiring like I've just run a marathon.

"Yes." I whisper.

"I know what that's like." Sam mutters into my hair.

Of course he knows. Sam's a hunter and has experienced all kinds of bad dreams.

I swallow, "I'd forgotten how...convincing you humans find them."

"Yeah..." Sam murmurs into my hair. He's stroking my head now, understanding, "They suck."

"Yes." I agree. My pulse is still racing and I'm trying to calm down. His body heat helps. That and the fact his chest is the most comforting thing I've ever touched.

"You shouted my name." Sam says suddenly.

"Did I?" I ask into his shirt. I'm not surprised, given the conditions of the dream.

"Yes," Sam kisses my head, "You did. You kept mumbling and thrashing around...then you screamed my name and I decided to wake you."

"Hmm." I murmur, unwilling to comment further. So Sam is the reason I woke up. His shirt is so soft and his skin burns underneath it. I clutch it and I try not to let my desperation show. Tears brim beneath my eyes but I push them back.

"Lucifer..." Sam whispers softly, into my hair, "What were you dreaming about?"

I freeze. My voice is flat as I answer, "We were in the Cage and I was watching Michael rip you apart again."

Sam takes in a short breath.

"I was watching him rip you apart." I continue, "And, as usual, there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I tried seemed to work. You were slipping further and further away from me...chains and hooks shredded you...fire consumed you...there was nothing I could do... then when I finally reached you, you turned to ashes in my hands." The memory of it leaves me incredibly sick.

"It's ok," Sam whispers, "It wasn't real, and I'm here now."

"But it _was_ real Sam!" I shout, louder than I meant to, my hands have balled into fists and they punctate my words, "It was real! I _did_ watch Michael torture you! I _did_ watch him destroy you! I lost you over and over and over and over and over again. And there was _nothing_ I could do about it! _Nothing_ —" I realize I'm sobbing. With every memory a fresh wave of pain washes over me and I'm crying harder than before. The sobs are racking my body uncontrollably. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. Mentally, I curse this fragile, human body for its lack of control. I can hardly breathe. I'm choking on my own tears...losing Sam, losing Sam, losing Sam...

Sam rocks me. He rubs my back gently and kisses my head. He reminds me to breathe. I don't know how long we stay that way. It's like someone has flipped a switch in me and I can't stop bawling. I'm sure Dean will hear me.

When I finally compose myself Sam presses my head against his shoulder. His hand is in my hair and he's still rocking me. I breath in the scent of his shirt (soap, laundry detergent) and let out a shaky breath.

"Why do humans cry?" I ask.

Sam chuckles, "I don't really know. It's a way of letting the emotion out, I guess."

"But it seems so pointless." I argue, "It doesn't solve the problem...it doesn't even stop the pain..."

"It helps a little bit." Sam replies.

I sigh. Perhaps he is right. Crying has lessened my grief, albeit ever so slightly. And my terror from the nightmare has vanished entirely. Sam holds me for another minute.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" he murmurs in my ear.

I stiffen, "I'm afraid to." I answer honestly.

Sam kisses my cheek, "It'll be ok." He says. And I believe him.

We lay back on the bed and Sam pulls me against his chest again. I listen to his heartbeat and sigh. Everything will be ok. Sam is here. Sam is _here ._ And he is safe. I can feel myself relaxing and the heaviness of sleep washes over me.


	3. Wake me with morning's light

Sam is the next one to have a nightmare. He doesn't scream, but he mumbles incoherently and thrashes jerkily on the bed. I watch, unsure what to do. On one hand, Sam needs his sleep. On the other, he's having a miserable nightmare. My hand hovers over him uncertainly.

Finally, Sam jolts awake, sitting bolt upright in bed. His eyes are wide and he's breathing heavily.

"Sam…" I say. Sam's gaze meets mine and he swallows.

"It's ok, Sam," I say softly.

Sam continues to breath heavily and he stares across the room.

"It's ok," I continue, "You're safe."

Sam swallows and nods.

I put my arm around Sam's shoulders and pull Sam against me. Sam lays there stiffly.

"You alright, kiddo?" I whisper after a moment, my fingers in Sam's sweaty hair. I note that Sam's sweat is cold.

"Yeah, fine," Sam says, "It was just a dream…" Sam moves out from under my arm and lays down on his side on the bed. I join him, confused by the distance Sam is putting between us.

"Y'know…" I say, as I prop myself on my elbow, "When _I_ had a bad dream it helped for me to talk to someone about it. Perhaps that method will work for you too?"

Sam laughs softly and turns over, "That's nothing you need to worry about," he says, giving me an encouraging smile, "I'm fine. That dream was totally ridiculous anyway. It's not a big deal, really." He smiles again.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Sam." I say quietly.

Sam stiffens, guilt showing all over his face.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about." I say.

"Please Lucifer," Sam's face is white, "You don't need to know."

"Why not?" I am close to him now, my fingers tucking Sam's hair back behind his ears, "What could possibly be so terrible? I won't judge you, you know that. It'll be better for you if you get it out."

Sam avoids my eyes.

I continues stroking Sam's sweaty hair, watching him in confusion, "What could possibly –?" my fingers pause in Sam's hair, "It's me, isn't it?"

Sam doesn't say anything.

"It is." I remove my fingers from Sam's hair, "What was I doing, Sam?" my voice is cold.

"Nothing." Sam says, "It doesn't matter –"

"It does matter," I say.

"No it –it wasn't real –"

"What was I _doing_ Sam?!" I demand.

"You were ripping me apart again, ok?" Sam says, "For some reason Hell was in the Bunker and you were torturing me and Dean, alright?"

Hurt crosses my face. I feel as though Sam has struck me.

"I –I know it's not real," Sam says, "I know that you would never hurt me. But my subconscious doesn't know that. All it knows is that you have the same face as the one who tortured me for years in Hell. And it keeps dreaming up scenarios where this is all a trick and you're ready to hurt me again. Look, it's not your fault, ok? I know you wouldn't do that, but when I see it in my dreams…" Sam gulps, "It's really bad. "

"You don't have to feel guilty," I say, "I _am_ the devil, after all. This is your primary instinct trying to keep you alive."

Sam sniffs. He doesn't really believe I mean that. He is right.

"It's just…my instincts are usually correct," Sam whispers.

"Does that mean you don't trust me?" I ask quietly.

"No…" Sam says. He thinks for a minute, "I think…I think it means that what happened in Hell was really bad and it's going to be a while before I get over it. _If_ I get over it."

We sit in silence. Sam studies the sheet wadded in his hand.

"For the record," Sam says finally, "My instincts aren't telling me anything right now."

"No?" I ask. My voice is doubtful, I'm wondering if Sam is just saying this to make me feel better.

"Mm-mm." Sam moves so he's pressed against my chest, "They seem to think I'm not in any immediate danger…"

"That's good." I snake my arm around Sam's waist, my voice becoming firmer, more confident, "Because you're not. I would never harm you. I'll always protect you."

Sam wonders how Lucifer would do the protection part now that he's human, but he spares the angel's pride and doesn't bring it up. Instead he nuzzles Lucifer's neck, "I know."

We snuggle in the darkness. Eventually Sam's breathing evens and he's asleep. Satisfied, I let myself drift off too.


	4. The devil fears the dark

"Where's Lucifer?" Sam asked Dean in the living room.

Their giant screen TV was glowing red and displaying the Netflix logo. Dean looked up from his place on the sofa. Castiel was sitting next to Dean and the two were sharing a blanket ( _Oh my gosh just come out of the closet already -or as out of the closet an angel-human relationship can be,_ Sam thought).

Dean shrugged, "Don't know. I sent him downstairs to get some chips and he hasn't come back."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "I'll go look for him. You can start without us."

Sam opened the door to their cellar. Pitch black. Yikes, he would need a flashlight -it appeared the light bulbs had gone out. After returning with a flashlight Sam started his journey downstairs.

"Hello?" Sam called, "Lucifer are you down here?"

Sam passed their apocalyptic storage of food. Boy he needed to get the lights worked on. It was so dark down here...

His toe bumped something -another flashlight. Only this one was broken, as the cracked lens indicated...

"Lucifer?" Sam shown his light around again, "Luci-"

Sam's light landed on a white, sweaty face.

"Lucifer!" Sam exclaimed and Lucifer gasped, falling back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked.

Lucifer was curled into a fetal position.

"Hey..." Sam began before he realized how violently Lucifer was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Lucifer didn't answer. He continued to sit on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees and rocking.

"Hey –" Sam grabbed his shoulder and Lucifer started. The archangel was sweaty and cold.

"What...?" Sam was confused, "Let's go upstairs..."

The angel was shaking so violently when Sam pulled him to his feet that the hunter didn't even think about sparing Lucifer's pride when he lifted the former angel up bridle style and carried him out of the basement.

Sam brought Lucifer to their room. He carefully set the angel down on their bed.

"Lucifer can you hear me?" Sam asked, feeling scared.

Lucifer was still shaking, but he nodded and relief washed over Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I...I don't know." Lucifer whispered, "Dean sent me down. It was dark. I dropped the flashlight and it went off and then..."

"Yes?"

"I...I don't know what happened. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying. I think I went unconscious a few times...I don't know why."

Sam was confused, "Are...are you afraid of the dark?"

"You didn't live in it as long as I did." Lucifer replied and understanding flooded over Sam.

"The Cage." Sam said and Lucifer nodded.

Lucifer had explained, on exactly one occasion, his first imprisonment. _"Dead without an afterlife."_ he had put it. The Cage had been eternal darkness and solitude.

"I know I'm not there." Lucifer said, "I _know_ that, but sometimes..." he gulped, "Whenever it gets dark...but darkness happens so rarely on this planet -true darkness, at least. Usually there's a window, a moon, human electricity, a star..."

Lucifer took a breath, "Usually I can cope, but sometimes the dark is too much, at least when I'm alone..."

Sam wrapped both his arms around Lucifer's back and buried his face in Lucifer's shoulder, "We're going to fix this. You are not alone. You'll never be alone again. I love you."

Lucifer gasped and a sob escaped his lips. He clutched Sam and held him close to his heart.

"Never alone again, Lucifer." Sam whispered into his shoulder, "you've got me. I'm not leaving you. Not ever. And from now on we'll leave some lights on for you, ok?"

Sam felt the angel's lips brush his head, "You're my light, Sam."


	5. The devil fears the dark part 2

"What are we doing down here?" Lucifer asked Sam.

"Just...an idea I had." Sam replied.

"An idea?" Lucifer smiled then. He always seemed to like Sam's ideas -or just the thought that the ideas came from _Sam_. It made Sam feel special and self-conscious all at the same time.

"Ok...so...um..." Sam looked around, "So I was thinking about what you said about being in the dark..."

Lucifer's smile faded then.

Sam took a deep breath, "And I thought maybe the reason it bothers you is because you've got some really bad memories from being in the dark. So I thought I would try to give you some good memories."

Lucifer's expression was grim, "What did you have in mind?"

Sam flicked the light-switch off, pecked Lucifer's cheek and flipped the switch back on.

Lucifer blinked and Sam watched him nervously.

Then a chuckle grew in the former angel's throat, followed by a smile on his lips and creases at the corner of his eyes. Lips parted and Lucifer laughed.

"If you wanted to kiss me, Sam..."

Sam flipped the light-switch off again, pecked Lucifer's cheek, and flipped the light back on again.

Lucifer smiled and leaned in. Sam pressed a finger against Lucifer's lips.

"Not unless it's dark." Sam said.

Sam flipped the lights off and pecked Lucifer on the lips -flipping the light back on as soon as the kiss was over.

Lucifer took a deep breath, "Can I try?"

Sam motioned to the light switch.

Lucifer turned the light off, pecked Sam, and turned the light back on -the kissed landed right under Sam's eye.

"Ready for something else?" Sam asked.

Lucifer watched curiously.

Sam turned the light off -and left it off.

They were submerged in darkness now.

"Lucifer, are you ok?" Sam asked.

Lucifer released a shaky breath, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm still here." Sam said. He reached out and touched the soft cotton shirt Lucifer was wearing. He felt up Lucifer's chest until his hands were resting on Lucifer's broad shoulders. Lucifer was trembling.

"I know you can't see me." Sam said, "But I'm here. I'm not leaving."

He felt the former angel step in closer. A pair of hands pressed against Sam's chest and Lucifer pressed a warm, stubbly cheek against Sam's heart. Sam responded by wrapping his arms around Lucifer.

"I'm here." Sam said again.

Lucifer was pressed firmly against Sam. So firmly that Sam could feel his frantically pounding heart through his shirt. Sam decided it was time to turn the light back on.

"I've got you." Sam said. He turned the light on again and Lucifer sighed.

"Sorry." said Sam.

"Don't be." Lucifer replied, "You're trying to help."

Sam frowned in worry, "Did I push you too far?"

Lucifer shook his head, "No. You helped." the angel looked up and smirked, "Although, if you wanted to make it up to me..."

"Yes?" Sam asked.

Lucifer tilted Sam's head down, "Kiss me for real."

Hey I'm having technical difficulties with this chapter so if you can see it vote/comment or something so I'll know if it published or not O_O


	6. Prompt from a reader

**Prompt: Sam and Lucifer don't care if Dean is watching.**

 **Submitted by reader Ashollow**

Sam was standing in the library when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. He smiled over his shoulder at Lucifer.

"Hey." Sam said.

Lucifer sighed and laid his head on Sam's shoulder, "Hey."

They stayed that way for a moment. Then they heard someone coughing behind them.

Sam turned around to see Dean, laptop in his hands, "So." Dean said, "How's the research going on the case?"

"Oh, uh," Sam pulled himself away from Lucifer, who pouted, "It looks like your typical haunting –actually, the ghost activity hasn't been exactly hostile towards any family members –just the in-laws. Which makes me think the ghost might be the mother who died shortly after her daughter's wedding."

"Haunted by the crazy mother-in-law." Dean muttered, "Fun stuff."

"Well, the reason I think it might be her is because I discovered she was blocked from her in-laws social media after –"

"After Sam hacked into their Facebooks." Lucifer replied, "And saw many hateful messages."

"You hacked their Facebooks?" Dean asked.

"He certainly did. It was very interesting to watch." Lucifer put his arm around Sam's waist.

"It wasn't hard." Sam replied, his ears turning red.

"No need to be modest around me, Sam, I know you're brilliant." Lucifer said, smiling at Sam fondly.

Dean cleared his throat, "Right. So mother in-law is the prime suspect. This should be an easy one."

Sam was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie. Lucifer was sitting between his knees and making faces as he watched the screen –faces more entertaining than the film itself.

"I don't understand these characters." Lucifer said, "how have they survived this long if they are so unintelligent?"

Sam kissed the top of Lucifer's head, "Horror movie logic."

Lucifer smiled and looked up at Sam, who leaned over and kissed him long on the lips.

" –got the popcorn. What did I miss?" Sam heard Dean say.

Sam's lips remained on Lucifer's. Lucifer was really good kisser –always receptive and giving back as much as he received. The moment felt warm and safe.

"Extra butter too… You know..." Dean said. Sam felt the couch indent as he sat on the opposite end.

Lucifer reached up and cupped Sam's face, holding him in their kiss.

"Simple thank-you would be nice…" Dean muttered around a mouthful of popcorn.

It was early. Too early. Sam stared at the coffee pot, waiting for it to finish brewing.

Lucifer quietly padded into the kitchen. He took a seat beside Sam and they interlocked their fingers.

"Did you sleep ok?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm." Lucifer laid his head on Sam's shoulder and sighed.

"How about some breakfast?" Sam asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. Smoothie maybe?"

"Not sure what that is, but if you make it I will try it." Lucifer replied.

Sam smiled. He got up and pulled some strawberries out of the refrigerator and then he got a banana. Lucifer watched curiously as Sam cut the ends off the berries.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked.

"You." Lucifer answered.

Sam scoffed, feeling himself blush, "Why?"

"You're beautiful." Lucifer replied simply, "And you're habits are fascinating. You're very meticulous in everything you do."

"Some people find that annoying." Sam said.

"I don't." Lucifer said.

Sam started putting the strawberries in the blender. Then he peeled and cut the banana.

"Could you get the yogurt out for me?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam."

Lucifer placed the yogurt on the counter.

"Thanks." Sam said. He reached for the yogurt and bumped Lucifer's arm.

"Sorry." Sam muttered.

"Don't be." Lucifer reached up and brushed Sam's hair behind his ears. Sam blinked slowly, leaning in, then Lucifer lifted his head and their lips met.

Both of them were so lost in the moment they didn't hear footsteps approaching until...

"That does it!" Dean shouted, "Make out in the library, living room, –wherever else you want, but there will be no PDA in my kitchen! Out! Out! OUT!"


	7. Third Wheel

_Cas really needs to get back_ , Dean thought.

Their angel roommate had been gone for some time. He was off collecting information only an angel could obtain, so Dean understood why Cas was taking so long. Heck, the angel had even said it would be a while before he returned...

Dean wan't really worried. He was just...lonely.

Lonely and uncomfortable.

Lucifer had been living in their home for several months. Dean had watched the progression as Lucifer and Sam had gotten closer and closer. Dean hadn't liked it. This was the freaking devil. ("he's using you Sam!") But Satan was depowered. Zip angel-mojo. And Dean begrudgingly had started to accept Lucifer as one of them...

Then the kissing started.

Dean had walked in and gawked to find Satan making out with his _brother._

They'd pulled away. Sam looked embarrassed, but Lucifer looked smug.

Dean would find out later that Lucifer was super PDA.

"Uh...so we've been meaning to tell you..." Sam had said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sam and I have a very special relationship." Lucifer had stated.

"Yeah, he's your meat-suit." Dean had said.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"I love Sam more than anything else in existence." Lucifer said, "Far beyond what an angel would feel for his vessel."

"And I...we're sort of a thing." Sam finished awkwardly.

Because Dean's life just wasn't weird enough, apparently.

But Dean had grown to accept whatever...they had going for them. It was hard. It was really, super hard to see Sam being hugged by the same guy he had hallucinated and the same angel they had defeated to stop the Apocalypse. But they'd already established there was more to Lucifer than met the eye upon the now-human angel's arrival. There was a grudging sort of trust between Dean and Lucifer.

And honestly, it made Sam happy.

Too happy.

Sam grinned like an idiot at every compliment Lucifer gave him. And Dean could always tell Sam and Lucifer had been hanging by Sam's ridiculously good mood. He also had a secretive excited smile on his lips.

It was ridiculous.

Then things got personal.

Well, they were already personal, but like, touchy-feely kinda personal.

The personal when you were minding your own business going to the library to do some research and found Sam and Lucifer kissing in a corner.

What was this, high school?

Then kind of personal when you were headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and they were making out in front of the refrigerator.

"Oh come on guys, we EAT here!" Dean exclaimed.

The kind of personal when he and Sam were talking and Lucifer would just walk up behind Sam and hug him. No invitation. Just walk up and hug Sam cause that doesn't distract _anybody_. Oh, and it's totally cool to nuzzle Sam's neck too while you're at it.

Just don't start nipping Sam's ear. That'd be awkward.

Dean cringed through all the goo-goo eyes and handholding and private smiles. They were a thing now. It was a thing...it would calm down.

They couldn't honeymoon forever, right?

Well, it felt like forever, now that Cas was gone and Dean didn't have anyone to talk to. Romeo and Juliet were joined at the hip now and there was no way he could stop being a freaking third wheel.

The lovebirds were blocking the stairs now.

"Not coming through. I just like to hold the laundry hamper. You know, for exercise." Dean said.

Sam pulled his lips off Lucifer's, "We should move. Dean needs by."

"Why? He said he was just holding the hamper for exercise." Lucifer said.

"That was sarcasm Luce..." Sam began and Lucifer chuckled deeply.

"I know, Sam." he pecked Sam's jaw and Sam blushed. They stepped aside.

Oh? So now Lucifer was _screwing_ with him? Great. Just friggin' great.

Dean stomped by with the laundry hamper.

 _Cas better come back soon._


	8. Season 5 AU

**Not really sure if this is fluff. I'm kinda throwing this out there cause I wrote it a while back. Might belong with another collection. Basically Season 5 near the end after Sam tells Lucifer 'yes' and becomes Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer walks up to the mirror and takes the 'muzzle' off. Basically, Lucifer is showing Sam pieces of his own life, but like in the show all we're getting is the mirror scene.**

"And this? This is when I met you, Sam." Lucifer closed their eyes again. They remained shut for some time. When he finally opened them again the reflection in the mirror was crying.

"That—that's how you see me?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Lucifer nodded.

The reflection shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"It's always been you. It always had to be you, kiddo." Lucifer replied.

"I –I'm not worth all that." Sam swallowed.

"Yes you are!" Lucifer insisted, then anger darkened the angel's face, "It's _them,_ that foster-care family that supported you all these years –they didn't _understand_ you, they didn't know of your _value –_ "

"No, Lucifer, you're wrong. They love me." Sam replied.

"But you felt so out of place –" Lucifer insisted.

"Sometimes, but not always." Sam replied, "They're my family, and –and I wasn't exactly a saint around _them_ either, but we worked through it. That's what families do."

"Mine didn't." Lucifer added, curtly.

"No, they didn't. And I am so, so sorry, Lucifer." Sam said. The reflection looked down and repeated, " _So,_ sorry..."

"Don't be." Lucifer said, reaching up and touching the broken mirror, "Because we're together now, Sam. That's all that matters. We're together and you're my new family. I love you, and I _promise_ when this is over I'm going to give you everything your heart desires."

Tears fell from Sam's reflection.

"You see where I'm coming from, don't you?" Lucifer asked, finger trailing down the reflective glass, "Why I did what I did?"

"Yes," Sam replied, "I see perfectly."

Lucifer smiled, "I knew you would. I knew you were the only one who would understand me."

"I see it perfectly, and I'm sorry." Sam gulped.

"Shh. Don't be." Lucifer soothed, "We're together, now."

"I understand and I—I can't go through with this." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer frowned.

"I'm still gonna have to fight you. And I am _so,_ sorry. I wish I didn't have to. But I can't go through with the apocalypse. I—I can't let the world be destroyed."

" _Sam!_ " Lucifer exclaimed.

"If you and Michael fight that will be the end of everything." Sam replied, "I can't let that happen."

"Sam _please_ –"

"I'm sorry. I—I just can't." Sam said, "I have to stop you."

Lucifer's face hardened. A deep scowl appeared on Sam's mouth, "If that's how it's gonna be..." he said.

The reflection in the mirror now mimicked the expression on Lucifer's mouth, "Hate to lock you up, kiddo, but it's for your own good –for _our_ own good."

 _I have to fight you. I wish there was another way._ Sam's voice echoed from inside their mind.

"I won't let Michael destroy us." Lucifer said coldly.

 _Then talk to him!_ Sam exclaimed. _Talk to him. See if he'll go away –ask him to change his mind!_

Lucifer sighed wearily, "He's not going to listen, kiddo."

 _Try,_ Sam pleaded.

"Ok." Lucifer relented, "I'll try. I'll ask him to walk off the chessboard. For you."

 _Thank you._ Sam said.

And just like that, the scratching in their mind stopped.


	9. Let Me See You Part 1

Dean appeared at the top of the steps. Frost had crystalized over his fur-trimmed hood.

"That bad?" Sam asked.

Dean shut the door, "Freakin' cold."

"You left him a cellphone, didn't you?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, " _Yes_ , I left him a phone so he can talk to us. I just hope we don't all get pneumonia."

"You know being cold doesn't directly cause you to be sick, right? Studies show it's actually because in the winter people are indoors in close proximity which makes it easier for diseases to spread. Although the influenza virus _does_ replicate best when the air is cold and dry so there is some truth to–" Sam began.

"Ok Einstein. The point is if we don't get this under control we'll have a bigger problem than the flu on our hands." Dean interrupted, "We've got an archangel whose grace has _suddenly_ returned and seems to be supercharged, which increase the threat of him spontaneously combusting –" Dean stopped at the look on Sam's face, "Sorry. Look, something isn't right about his grace. It shouldn't –I mean, the vessel he showed up in was fine –"

"When he showed up he was human. Now he's not. Is he burning through his vessel?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly..." Dean murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, remember when Lucifer was...having problems in his old vessel and his skin was all..." Dean motioned to his face and grimaced, "Icky?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he isn't –doing that. It's...different. It's more like...he's super powerful and can't control it." Dean sighed, "He's cold as ice, but he doesn't seem to think he's gonna explode, even though logically it's possible. I think something else is happening."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Dunno. But he should be ok for tonight. At least, that's what he keeps on saying, anyway..."

"I should go check on him." Sam said, heading for the door.

"Wait." Dean held his hand out and blocked Sam's path.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"He doesn't want to see you." Dean said.

" _What?"_ Sam demanded.

"He specifically told me not to let you come down there. Don't ask me why. He was just very _adamant_ it."

For a second, Sam felt hurt, but he swallowed it down, "Ok. If that's what he wants."

 _Surely Lucifer has his reasons..._ Sam thought, trying to reassure himself.

"I'm gonna turn in." Dean said, "'night bitch."

"Goodnight, jerk." Sam replied.

Sam adjusted himself under the blankets and stared at his phone.

 _'He was just very_ adamant _about not seeing you...'_ Sam repeated Dean's words in his mind. Then he scolded himself silently. _Lucifer has his reasons...it's nothing personal. It's fine. If he wants you to know..._

Sam picked up his phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings Lucifer picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Luce. It's Sam."

Sam could hear the smile in Lucifer's voice and he instantly forgave Lucifer for not wanting to see him, "Hey, Sam,"

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Cold. But fine." Lucifer replied, "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Miss you though." Sam replied.

"I miss you too. Hopefully I won't be down here too long." Lucifer said.

"What's wrong? Do you know?" Worry filled Sam's voice.

"Hmm. Well, I have my grace back, which is _good_ , but it also seems to be...how did Dean put it...supercharged?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not if I can get it under control." Lucifer replied.

"You're not...burning through your vessel again are you?"

There was pause, "No, I'm not doing that." Lucifer replied.

"What's happening?"

"I'm pretty sure the temperature down here is below freezing and still dropping. Every time I reach for my grace the power comes with such force I have to stop myself from blowing a hole in the wall -or the house." Lucifer sighed, "I just need time. I'll learn how to control this."

" _Then_ can I see you?" Sam asked.

There was another pause.

"Of course." Lucifer answered.

Sam heard the hesitation, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Sam, nothing is wrong..." Lucifer replied.

Sam wanted to confront Lucifer about what he told Dean. But what if it was nothing? What if Lucifer was just worried Sam wouldn't be safe if he came downstairs? Lucifer was _always_ worried about Sam's safety. But if that was the case, then why did Lucifer let Dean –? But Lucifer cared more about Sam than he did Dean so maybe –but Lucifer knew Sam loved Dean and wouldn't want any harm to come to someone Sam loved...

"I miss you." Sam said again. It was the most honest thing he could admit to right now.

"I miss you too." Lucifer said.

"I wish you were here." Sam continued.

"So do I."

Sam held the phone with his shoulder and snuggled under the covers, "If you were, what would you do?"

"Hmm." Lucifer considered, "I'd hold you, probably. Or I would let you hold me, depending on what you needed."

"What I needed?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Yes, Sam. Sometimes you need to be held, and sometimes you need to hold. It varies from night to night." Lucifer replied.

"That's...I didn't know you noticed that." Sam admitted.

"Mm-hmm." Lucifer said. Sam imagined Lucifer leaning against the wall in their dungeon, cellphone in hand and smiling contentedly as frost covered the room, "So, what do you need tonight?"

"Uh..." Sam laughed softly, "Hold me?"

"Of course." Lucifer said, "I would hold you. I would pull you against my chest and kiss your head and ask about your day."

"My day's been kind of stressful. You see, the angel I love suddenly regained his grace and now we're afraid he's going to explode." Sam said.

"I won't explode, Sam. This body can still contain me." Lucifer said.

"You know if...if you needed a Vessel then..." Sam began.

"That won't be necessary." Lucifer cut him off. Then added gently, "I know how important your independence is to you."

"Then why don't you let me come down there?" Sam blurted.

There was a stunned, awkward pause.

"I..." Lucifer struggled with the words, "I..."

Sam waited.

"I'm not the same as I was." Lucifer admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, I suppose that isn't true. I _am_ the same as I was, just more visible." Lucifer admitted, "This power –I can't hide it. I look more like myself now, and that's not something –it isn't fitting for—before I could conceal it, but now—I don't want you to—it's not even angelic, at least, not in the beautiful sense –"

"Wait, are you saying you don't want me down there because you _look_ different?" Sam demanded.

"Not _different_ , Sam. Hideous." Lucifer said coldly, "Imagine a beautiful painting. Now imagine someone saturates the colors and distorts it so it looks completely different from what it was supposed to be...Now imagine someone wraps it in brown paper then dumps water over it so some of the colors bleed through. That's me right now."

"Why wouldn't you want me to see that?" Sam asked.

"Have you been listening? Only pieces of me are showing through! The result is frightening, and you humans are such _visual_ creatures to begin with. I only just got you to trust me. I don't need you see me like this. I used to be so _beautiful—_ by angelic standards, anyway.Then I fell, and I changed and only pieces of what I've turned into are showing through and I don't think you'll like it. Angels aren't humans, Sam. You're art depicts them as people with wings but that is _far_ from the case. We don't look like you at all, and I... I don't even look like an angel."

"Then...what _do_ you look like?" Sam breathed.

Lucifer didn't answer.

"Show me a picture, Lucifer." Sam said, "You know how to take them with the phone, right?"

"Sam..."

"Lucifer, I wanna know. I promise that no matter what you look like you won't scare me off." Sam promised.

"Sam..."

"After all I've seen, Luce? Come on, how bad can it be?"

Sam could hear Lucifer's uneven breathing on the end of the phone. Then, hesitantly, Lucifer said, "Alright."

The phone call ended.

Sam waited in anticipation. His heart started to pound in excitement. He was going to see what, or at least some of what, Lucifer really looked like.

Finally, the picture came, and Sam gasped at the photo.

He could see the dark, stone walls of their dungeon. The lightening wasn't especially good, but it illuminated some of Lucifer's face.

Lucifer's eyes were glowing red and Sam had to admit he was little frightened at first. Lucifer's skin had raised black lines running over it, like some of the veins had been pulled to the surface.

A text appeared on Sam's phone:

 **Luce: I told you I look scary.**

Sam immediately replied:

 **Sam: Hate to bust your bubble, but I've seen scary, and you're not it.**

 **Luce: You're lying.**

 **Sam: I'm not.**

 **Luce: The sentiment is nice, Sam, but you're a bad liar. At least you're upstairs. It's worse in person.**

Sam got up and grabbed his coat.

 **Part 2 coming soon...**


	10. Let Me See You Part 2

Sam pulled his hood up as he crept down the stairs. Dean wasn't kidding about it being cold down here. Sam had pulled on a cap and gloves as well, but the cold still seemed to seep through his clothes like water.

Finally, Sam reached the bottom of the stairs. He carefully unlocked the dungeon door and opened it.

It was dark inside. Frost crunched under Sam's feet. Sam flipped the lights on.

"Hello? Lucifer?"

 _"Sam,_ " a voice growled from the corner corner.

In the corner stood Lucifer, but he looked different from what Sam remembered. The dim photo Lucifer had texted Sam had highlighted Lucifer's glowing red eyes, as well as the black lines rising over his exposed hands, feet, face and neck. However, what it hadn't shown what that Lucifer had grown _taller_. At least a foot taller than Sam.

"Like what you see, do you?" Lucifer growled. His voice sounded different now. It was deeper, almost like a bigger voice was speaking along with him.

Sam's breath came out in a fog. He gaped a Lucifer for a moment.

"You're...you're beautiful." Sam said.

Lucifer scoffed.

"Really." Sam said, "I'm not scared of you."

The red-eyed creature frowned.

Sam took a step closer.

Sam had promised to love Lucifer -Lucifer himself, not the vessel the angel occupied. And honestly, Sam wasn't scared of the creature in front of him. Sam's hunter instincts were putting him on edge, as they often did when faced with something that wasn't human. But Sam wasn't _afraid_ , even as Lucifer glared at the floor. Truly, the power behind Lucifer's eyes was beautiful - in a way. Then Sam noticed something on the back walls and gasped.

"Lucifer," Sam breathed.

"What?" Lucifer's red eyes flicked up as he heard something in Sam's voice.

"Take...take a step forward."

Lucifer obediently took a step closer to the human. Sam's eyes widened as he did and the Hunter held up a hand.

"What?" Lucifer asked again.

Sam's breath was coming in short, awed gasps, "Lucifer...are those your wings?"

Lucifer immediately looked behind him, "Where?"

Sam pointed, "The shadows...on the ground."

Lucifer looked.

Lucifer's tall frame was casting a long shadow due to the overhead lights. But when he looked he could see two long extensions coming off his shadow. Extensions that connected to his back.

Lucifer gasped and the two shadows unfolded, taking the shape of dark wings.

"I...I didn't think they were still in tact." Lucifer whispered in his new, deep voice.

Sam smiled, "They're beautiful."

Lucifer returned the smile, although there was a deep emotion in his eyes. Sam wondered how long the angel has assumed his wings were destroyed and his heart clinched.

"I know I can't see all of you, but...I like it so far." Sam added, "Can I...come closer?"

Lucifer's smile widened and a fond look came over his face, "Of course."

Sam approached Lucifer slowly. Chills ran up his arms as he came nearer, although they weren't so much from the cold as from the shear _power_ radiating off of Lucifer. When the two of them were only inches apart, Sam having to crane his neck to see Lucifer's black-streaked face, Sam placed a hand on the angel's chest.

Lucifer was cold, obviously. The temperature of the room was proof of that, but he was also vibrating. It reminded Sam of touching a washing machine or dishwasher -Sam could feel the power within. Then, hesitantly, Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer's torso and laid his head on the angel's chest.

Lucifer responded by putting his arms around Sam and pulling the hunter close. It was different experience -being hugged by someone taller that you. Especially when that someone was shaking with power. But Sam decided he liked it. After all, the gentleness, care and love was still present. And he was in Lucifer's arms, where he belonged.

A pair of icy lips pressed against Sam's hair.

"You'd better go." Lucifer whispered, "You'll freeze to death down here."

Sam sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other for another moment. Sam's eyed trailed on the floor, where their two shadows were embracing each other. The shadows of Lucifer's wings encircled them both.

"I don't want to leave." Sam whispered.

"I don't want you to leave either. But you must." Lucifer replied.

"Will you call me?" Sam asked.

Sam felt the angel chuckled, "Yes, I will call you."


	11. Hell's Kitchen

Sam awoke to shouting and smoke detectors beeping.

His hazel eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed -dressed in nothing but his boxes -and ran for the kitchen.

"The HELL?!" Dean was shouting.

Smoke billowed out of the kitchen. Sam coughed and his eyes stung.

"Just HOLD ON!" Dean shouted.

Sam saw his wild-haired brother run out of the kitchen. A second later Dean returned, carrying a red fire extinguisher.

"Why wasn't this thing in the KITCHEN?" Dean growled loudly.

Sam heard a roar as the extinguisher sprayed. The smoke cleared and Sam could see the stove, which was covered in foam from the extinguisher, and Lucifer, who was also covered in foam from the extinguisher.

Dean fanned the smoke in the air, "God..."

"Um...what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's see, I wake up to the smoke detectors going off and the kitchen is on fire. Yeah. That about sums up what I know." Dean explained.

"You didn't have to spray me with that mechanism." Lucifer said curtly.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked Lucifer up and down, "My bad..."

Sam could tell Dean was not sorry.

Dean clicked his tongue, "So Luci, you wanna _explain_ what you were doing in MY kitchen at 6 o'clock in the morning? 'Cause _I_ sure as hell don't know."

Sam could feel himself stifling a laugh. He couldn't help it. Dean was so ticked off, and Lucifer just looked _hilarious_ covered in foam.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything." Lucifer growled and glared at the floor. His glower might have been more threatening if Dean hadn't sprayed him.

Sam snorted and tried to disguise the noise as a cough.

"Right. So the stove just... _happened_ to burst into flame... And you were standing...right here?" Dean threw his hands out," Coincidentally? You just happened to -aw shit! My cookbook! You BURNED my cookbook! The hell? That's Martha Stewart, man!" Dean exclaimed as he lifted blackened book from the stove.

While Dean mourned the loss of his cookbook, Sam eyed the stove. There was muffin pan covered in charcoal and foam.

"Lucifer you weren't...making muffins, were you?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped bemoaning his cookbook and stared.

"Aw, great. That's just great." Dean rolled his eyes, "So Lucifer makes muffins now? What is this, Hell's Kitchen? 'Cause Gordon Ramsey would have your ass, man."

"I did nothing of the sort." Lucifer growled, "If your human inventions weren't so inconvenient and confusing..."

"So you admit it!" Dean pointed a finger.

"I don't have to answer to you." Lucifer replied.

"You know what? I think you should leave. It's gonna take me forever to clean this..." Dean muttered.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the kitchen returned to normal. Even the Martha Stewart cookbook was repaired.

"So _now_ you use your mojo..." Dean grumbled.

"I do as I please." Lucifer said as he walked out of the room, "Keep your inconvenient cooking methods and primitive recipes."

"Martha Stewart in NOT PRIMITIVE!" Dean shouted after him.

Sam clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Then he followed Lucifer up to their room.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Sam asked, trying not to grin at the scowling archangel.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you wanted to make muffins..." Sam began.

Lucifer scoffed, "Why should I care for those stupid, fattening, inconvenient, unnecessarily complicated inventions? They're ugly cupcakes that pretend they're nutritious. "

Sam snorted at the comparison. Then he composed himself, "Lucifer, _why_?"

Lucifer scowled at the bed for a minute, not meeting Sam's eyes, "I wanted to do something special for you."

"Why?" Sam asked again.

"Because it's your birthday."

Sam's eyes widened and he gasped. Today was May 2. He'd completely forgotten.

"I wanted to do something special. I knew it would mean more if I didn't use my 'angel mojo'." Lucifer made air quotes. Then he scowled at the floor.

"Luce..." Sam breathed.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter." Lucifer replied.

Sam laughed softly, "Oh, Luce..." he walked up to the angel and hugged him.

The angel still looked upset, so Sam added, "Hey, how about later, when Dean's in the garage, we go make muffins together?"

Lucifer's face perked up, "Can we use blueberries?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah. We can use blueberries."

"And chocolate chips?"

"Yeah. Chocolate chips too."

Lucifer grinned, "Ok."

A few hours later, Sam and Lucifer were in the kitchen together. Sam was showing Lucifer how to stir flour without getting it all over the room.

"So many steps..." Lucifer muttered.

"You're not doing bad." Sam added and showed Lucifer how to make a well in the mixture.

"When do we add blueberries?" Lucifer asked.

"Last." Sam replied.

Finally, Sam and Lucifer were waiting for the muffins to bake in the oven. Heavenly aromas wafted from the oven. Lucifer hugged Sam from behind and sighed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I just...I wanted to do something special for you." Lucifer admitted.

"I'd say this is pretty special. First muffins I've ever made with you...and on my birthday too." Sam grinned over his shoulder.

Lucifer smiled then and Sam turned his head to kiss him.

30 mins later Sam declared they were the best muffins he had ever eaten as well.


	12. Happy Little Accidents

Prompt: Luci discovers bob ross and is mesmerized

Lucifer frowned at the television. There was a recording of a mortal playing on it. He was talking about his paints, including the different colors and paint thinner he would be using. Lucifer couldn't help but mentally scoff. How could any human possibly believe he/she had the ability to create a "little world"? The audacity of any mortal believing that creativity, true creativity, could exist outside the hand of God was disgusting. Only _God_ could create. True creativity did not exist outside of his Father. Humanity merely possessed the ability to re-construct what had already been formed by the hand of God -there was no originality _in_ it. And, in most cases, all humans _really_ did was destroy what was _already_ a perfect creation.

Taking soil, minerals, water and chemicals, did this human really think he could make "a world"? Was he arrogant or just stupid? Did he actually think he could make "art"?

Truly, human ignorance knew no limits.

Lucifer watched in vague amusement what was was certain to be a mockery of God's creation, yet one that would be praised as "artwork".

Oh, the _irony..._

"Total we'll do a little scene that I hope you will enjoy." the man said.

 _I will, but not for the reason you think_. Lucifer replied silently.

The man tapped at his canvas. Blue covered the top portion, and the man termed it "a happy little sky". _Sky? But where are the air molecules? The water vapor?_ Lucifer smirked with contempt. _Typical human. You probably think you are a wonderful teacher._

The man finished tapping on the top of his canvas. Then he mixed red and white and added it to his painting under the term "clouds". Lucifer shook his head. Next the man, the man blended the clouds into the sky and while what the man was "creating" could not be compared to the actual sky, Lucifer could not deny the rhythmic scratching against the canvas was soothing.

"Next we are going to darken the grass closest to us. We darken so that he light areas will show. You can't see the light without the dark."

 _Did a mortal just say that?_ And in such a soothing voice? How true. Did this man know he was being profound? Surely not on purpose... Lucifer was impressed against his will.

The man dabbed darker green against his canvas. Trees? No. It was too simplistic. This was not how to form trees!

With a pull of his knife, the man added trunks to the foliage.

What?

That wasn't possible! It...according to human eyesight...it looked like a tree!

"We'll add a little yellow. See how easy that is? We can start adding a little red. See? Another little tree. You have to make these decisions. How many trees live in your little world?"

Lucifer gaped.

"Sort of work in layers. We need layers of depth. We don't want a flat painting."

What?

"Tell you what. Let's have little house. Take some van dyke brown. Let's have an overhang."

This? This was insult to injury. Lucifer didn't want to like human houses. But why did this...simplicity...look...beautiful?

The man created a stream.

"It splashes down here. Maybe there's a stone. There's always stones you don't see, but they cause all kinds of beautiful things to happen."

So true.

"And you can put as many little stones as you want."

Amazing. Simple. So simple. Yet incredible. Real.

"I'll use a little fan brush. Drop some happy little bushes here and there. This brings it all together. That easy. You can create a beautiful little painting. No need to plan it. Just let it happen."

Now Lucifer was getting the strangest idea. He wanted to buy the oils and canvas and create his own painting. This was absolutely beautiful, and the mortal man made everything looks so easy.

The painter signed his name and hoped the viewer enjoyed watching.

"Lucifer?"

Sam's voice interrupted Lucifer's thoughts.

"You watching Bob Ross?"

Lucifer didn't answer. A simple 'yes' would not have covered the strange array of feelings he was experiencing. The calmness and curiosity. The absence of the contempt he had felt earlier. Perhaps there was, in fact, more to human creativity than met the eye.

"I used to love Bob Ross. It helped me de-stress during finals at Stanford."

"You paint?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Nah. Just watch."

Sam sat beside Lucifer on the couch. This man, this Bob Ross, had comforted Sam during stressful times during his life. Lucifer's respect for the painter rose even more.

"I want to see another one." Lucifer said.

Sam smiled and reclined on the couch. Lucifer joined him, laying against Sam's chest as Sam wrapped a long arm around him. Lucifer sighed, and together, he and Sam enjoyed their own happy little world.


	13. God

"You are so cruel." Lucifer said.

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do this? Because casting me out wasn't punishment _**enough**_?" Lucifer roared.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean, Lucifer."

Lucifer scoffed, "of course not. You never understood me. Or perhaps you did. You knew. You had to have known."

"What did I do?"

"You made me love Sam." Lucifer growled, "When you designed him. You knew I would love him."

Chuck looked surprised, "I did not know you would love him, Lucifer."

"Of course you did. Why else would you have made him so...?" Lucifer's voice broke.

"So what?" Chuck asked.

"Beautiful. Perfect. Everything I'd ever wanted." Lucifer clamped a hand to his mouth to hold back the sob.

"Sam was designed to be your Vessel, Lucifer. I didn't do anything beyond that." Chuck replied.

Lucifer scoffed, "No you _didn't,_ did you? Sam would scream in pain. _I_ would scream in pain. But you didn't _do_ anything. Now, I know you wanted _me_ punished. But Sam? Why did he have to be a shared effect? Just to make me suffer _more_? You're a sick, twisted -"

"Humans suffer all the time, Lucifer. Often from events that _you_ started." Chuck cut in, "I didn't cause any of it."

"You didn't stop it!" Lucifer cried, "You must have known how much Sam means to me. So he could be taken from me over and over and over. On Earth. In the Cage. Heaven. Hell. He's always _taken_ from me somehow. He always _suffered_ when I was around. He thinks I'm a monster."

"Perhaps you should have considered how your actions would effect Sam and the ones he loves." Chuck said, "You've hardly been passive all this time."

"I never wanted to hurt Sam! And that's the thing, isn't it? The _one_ human I don't want harmed would be the one that gets hurt the most. Why did you make me care?" Lucifer exclaimed, "Why did you make him my Vessel? He didn't _ask_ for that. Didn't deserve it. Why did you make him suffer so much? Make _me_ suffer so much?" Lucifer sobbed and pulled Sam's body against his chest. It was cold, covered in deep gashes, and the beautiful soul that Lucifer had grown to love did not shine inside of it anymore.

"I did not kill Sam." Chuck said, "Sam died saving the world. As he was meant to."

"Why him? Why not somebody _else?_ " Lucifer sobbed, "I was too late. His death was so _painful._ "

"Sam chose this path, Lucifer. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done."

Lucifer cried and kissed Sam.

"You could brake down Heaven." Chuck suggested, "Fight all the angels. It'll be bloody, but you could retrieve your precious Sam in the process. You could find him... take him back."

Lucifer sniffed and shook his head, "No. Sam's in a better place. I won't do it. I'm amazed he was allowed in Heaven in the first place -being my Vessel and all. I won't disturb him there."

"Even though you could be together again?" Chuck asked.

Lucifer shook his head, tears in his eyes, "I won't bring him back. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

" _Lucifer_..." Chuck breathed.

Lucifer looked up from where he was cradling Sam's dead body.

Chuck's eyes were shining. "Oh my son. You've finally learned to love something more than yourself. I'm so... _proud_ of you."

Lucifer didn't answer. He only held Sam closer, rocking him and crying quietly.

Chuck placed both of his hands on Lucifer's shoulder. The archangel began to glow under God's power, "My son. Be with your beloved. After all, his Heaven wouldn't be complete without you in it. He loves you too, you know." Chuck released Lucifer's shoulders and the angel vanished. Chuck smiled, "Be happy, my child."


	14. Sick

At times like this Lucifer loathed being human.

Sam retched again. The sound of contents splashing in the toilet followed.

Save him. Protect him. Provide for him.

 _I can't._

Sam dry-heaved this time. It sounded painful.

Stop it! Protect him. Remove his pain.

 _I can't._

Sam was sick. Lucifer couldn't heal him. It was a new form of hell. Or perhaps the same form of hell... No. Don't think about that...they weren't in hell. If Lucifer let himself believe they were...

Sam groaned.

Stop it! End his suffering. Heal him.

 _I can't._

Useless. So useless. Unable to heal one simple human. It would be easy with his grace, but alas. Now Lucifer has joined the creatures he despised. Weak.

A quiet moan came from the bathroom. Filled with pain.

Heal him! Whatever it takes!

 _If only I could..._

Lucifer would willingly put Sam's pain upon himself. It was nothing he had not done before, in hell. But they were not in hell. This was Earth. And Lucifer was powerless.

"What're you doing here? It's 3am?" Dean asked, appearing behind Lucifer and causing him to start.

Damn being human! He didn't even hear Dean approaching him.

Lucifer grit his teeth. In the bathroom, Sam coughed.

"How do you stand it?" Lucifer demanded.

Dean looked confused. Actually confused, "Stand what?"

Lucifer motioned to the bathroom door, "Stand this. This...waiting. Unable to do anything."

Dean's voice was gruff, "Nothin' we can do. Just give him the medicine and wait it out."

"He's sick."

"Everybody gets sick." Dean said.

"Angels don't."

"Well, I bet that's nice." Dean started to walk away.

Sam moaned again. Lucifer swore loudly in Enochian and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell? You should go to bed." Dean hissed.

"You don't understand. How could you? You're only human." Lucifer murmured, "One touch." Lucifer raised a finger, "One touch is all it would take of my grace and Sam would be healed. But you wouldn't know. You've never had power- and you've never had it taken from you. This is all normal for you."

"Now wait just one second." Dean said, glaring, "I've been taking care of Sam since he was a baby. What- you think I don't care when he's sick?"

"He's in pain." Lucifer growled.

"He'll get better."

"But he's in pain right now."

"Yeah, and there's nothing we can do about it." Dean threw his arms out, "I had the stomach bug a week ago and now Sam has it. You'll probably get it too if you don't stop hovering around him."

"How can you stand it? Knowing he's suffering in there and wishing you could fix it?" Lucifer snapped.

Dean cleared his throat, "You don't. But you have to. That's all I gotta say. And sometimes, worst case scenario, you have to separate yourself from it. It's rough. But you gotta do it in order to survive. You can't let it bother you or you'll go crazy."

"Sickness isn't the only thing that's afflicted Sam since I lost my grace." Lucifer said, "His nightmares are back too."

"We all have nightmares." Dean said.

"Yes, but I could make them go away when I had my grace." Lucifer said.

Dean didn't speak for a moment.

"What?" Lucifer demanded.

"You uh...made Sam's nightmares go away?" Dean asked. His voice was gruff again.

Lucifer folded his arms, "Of course. I want Sam to be well. He can't be well if he doesn't sleep."

"And you uh...got rid of his nightmares?"

"Naturally. Is there a point you want to make, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat and avoided Lucifer's eyes, "S' nothin'. I just uh...I'm sure Sam appreciates that." Dean replied in his gruff voice. Dean's liked to do that when he was trying to hide his feelings, Lucifer noticed.

"Not now. I'm powerless." Lucifer grimaced and made a fist against he dent he had made in the wall, "I can't heal him. I wish I could take his suffering away. I'd do anything." Lucifer sighed, "Now he heals me. I get nightmares too, you know, without my grace. He comforts me. I wish I could do the same for him."

"Alright that does it. Come on." Dean said, heading down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked, following behind him.

"You're sleeping in my room, tonight." Dean said.

"I'm flattered, Dean, truly, but I'm kinda in a committed relationship right now."

"Ha ha. Look, nobody is getting any rest with you swearing and punching holes in the walls. I'll pull out a cot for you."

"Dean..."

"You can worry about Sam just as well in my room as you can anywhere else in the house."

"Dean..."

"Shut up before I change my mind." Dean snapped.

"Dean." Lucifer smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Dean scoffed, "Don't let it go to your head. You're just annoying everybody, that's all."


	15. Shifter Part 1

_He couldn't believe it. There she lay on the floor, the skin she had acquired halfway torn off by that despicable hunter. Her head was only attached to her neck by the barest sliver of neck tendon -not enough to keep her alive. Her chosen blue eyes were open and unseeing. Her white tank top was covered in blood._

 _Words could not express his pain. He had vomited. He had screamed. But nothing could end his suffering._

 _He had met her in a bar. A woman too beautiful to properly be with him. He had slept with her. As he had slept with a man the night before while wearing the skin of a college twink. As he had slept with a different woman the night before that while wearing the skin of a local football player. As he had slept with a nonbinary 20-something the night before that while wearing a waiter._

 _It turned out they were all_ her _._

 _She had revealed herself to him, explained what she was. That she was like him. She had identified him in all his skins. He was amazed to say the least. He had never felt such an intimate connection to anyone -so vulnerable and raw. He had never dared get close to another person before her. He couldn't. His true self was vulgar and disgusting. But she had_ insisted _he show her what he really looked like anyway._

 _And called him beautiful._

 _No one had ever called him beautiful. No one had ever loved him like she did. She. Her spirit was feminine even when her body was not, and its beauty bled through her skins with understanding. He had adored her. She had adored him. It was love._

 _Love makes you do crazy things._

 _Things like lure out pedophiles, tease them, and murder them. She had been molested at a young age. "They deserve it. We're doing this ungrateful world a favor." she had said. She was right. Sadly, luring out pedophiles required child skins. Children had big mouths and after you borrowed their form for a bit (it took a while to perfect their technique), they would become alert. Talk about you. Try to escape. They got visions of what you were doing. It was insane. It was a real shame when some of them had to die too._

 _Then, the hunters showed up. He didn't know they were hunters. They were posing as FBI investigating the death of the pedophiles -although, they didn't know the victims were pedophiles. They poked into the deaths of the children as well. He had told her to leave. That cops were involved. She had laughed, "What? They gonna find my fingerprints?"_

 _The hunter, Sam Winchester, had cut her head off. She had confessed to the murders and taken all the blame -protecting her lover. She had basically died for him._

 _He wept and wept for her. He loved her. She was gone._

 _It took him a year to track the hunter. It was almost surreal seeing Sam Winchester again. The evil hunter was drinking coffee with another man, all normal, like he hadn't ruined anyone's life. It brought a burning rage to the shifter. Why did this man, this cruel hunter get to enjoy love while he, the shifter was forever severed from the one person who had understood him? Sam kissed the man he was with and the shifter wanted to stab the hunter to death with a knife._

 _No. He had another plan. He would get close to Sam Winchester first. The lover would be good for that. He would borrow the lover's form, get close to Sam, and make him pay._

"Shh." Lucifer raised a finger to his lips.

Sam laughed as Lucifer lead him away, down a grassy path. It was beautiful day. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Lucifer smiled, "Now turn around and close your eyes."

"Heh. Ok." Sam chuckled and did as he was told.

BANG! A splitting, blinding pain hit Sam in the back of the head. Darkness followed.

Throb...throb...throb...

When Sam regained consciousness his head was throbbing with pain. Each heartbeat brought a fresh wave of agony. He he was laying shirtless in a dimly lit room. It was a dungeon, of sorts, that he wasn't sure if he recognized. His hands were bound above his head. His feet were chained to a board.

"Lucifer?" he asked.

"Ah. Sam. You're awake. Excellent." Lucifer said.

"Wh...what's going on?" Sam asked. He tried to move and couldn't. Ropes and chains bit into his ankles and wrists.

"Ah. So many things Sam. But don't worry. You'll find out."

"You hit me. Why?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd let me tie you up willingly. And right now I have zip angel-mojo so..." he clicked his tongue, "I made do."

Sam jerked his chains. "What's this all about?"

"Where do I start? You're disgusting. Yeah. That's a good place." Lucifer mused, "You're disgusting."

Pain shot through Sam's heart for a moment, then he swallowed it down. Lucifer would never say that. Something was definitely wrong here. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Archangel. Cast from Heaven because I told God the truth about humanity. I've been playing your sympathies because my grace is gone, and now, well. Hm. There's only so long someone can keep that kind of act up."

"You're lying. Who are you really?" Sam said. He jerked his bindings again to no avail.

"Lying? What did I whisper in your ear last night, Sammy-boy? I said, "the only good thing about being human is tasting peanut-butter-chocolate icecream". Remember that?"

Sam's stomach dropped to his toes. No. It wasn't true.

"I told you Gabriel made over half the animals in Australia. I told you aliens are real. Remember?"

No...please God _no._ Sam's nightmares were coming to life.

"I've been playing you Sammy. I needed you. For the moment. You should have listened to Dean. Or Castiel. Or your gut. Or anyone for that matter. I'm the master of lies, and you fell for it hook, line and sinker. Luckily, I won't need you much longer."

Betrayal. He had been wrong. So wrong. Why had he given Lucifer another chance? Why...?

Lucifer pulled out his pocket knife. Well, actually, it was Sam's but Sam had given Lucifer this pocket knife. He flipped the blade open.

"Where to start?" Lucifer breathed.

"Please..." Sam begged, unable to control the tears.

"Hmm." Lucifer drew the blade down Sam's bear torso. Sam sucked in a breath as a line of blood followed.

"Oh, I've been _waiting_ for this." Lucifer breathed, admiring the blood on his blade.

"Why?" Sam begged.

"Because you deserve it. And I hate you. You're a monster, Sam." Lucifer drew the blade down Sam's torso again, seeming to relish the blood he saw.

"CASTIEL!" Sam shouted.

"This is place is warded against angels, Sam. Cassy can't reach you. Or hear you. You know, I believe there is one more good thing about me being human right now: the wards don't affect me." Lucifer cut a horizontal line across Sam's stomach. Then he punched Sam's face.

The blow sent a ringing in Sam's ears. Lucifer punched him again and pain exploded in his nose -it was broken now. Sam tasted blood. Lucifer hit him again and again in the face. Then in the stomach, taking's Sam's breath away.

Sam held back his cries. Lucifer had tricked him. Deep down, Sam had always secretly feared this. Why had he ever let himself trust Lucifer? Everyone had warned him about this. Lucifer was the prince of lies. Sam was so stupid for letting himself love him. Yet, he would not give the former angel the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He had that much pride left, even if everything else had been taken...

"Tell me to stop, Sam." Lucifer growled. He cut Sam with the knife again, angling it so the gash was wider, and deeper, "Beg for mercy." Lucifer reached beside him and pulled up a black cylinder-shaped container, "You worthless son-of-a-bitch! " He pulled the lid off the container and dumped salt on Sam's cuts, "Tell me to STOP!" he pressed the salt in Sam's gashes and rubbed it in.

Sam grit his teeth as his wounds burned and he withered in pain, trying to hold back the screams.

"You're a tough nugget." Lucifer said, "You hunters kinda have to be, huh? How much will it take? Believe me, I could do this for a _very_ long time. I want you to beg, Sam."

A tiny whimper escaped Sam's lips and then he sucked in a breath and snarled, "Try harder. I've been to hell and back."

"I know. It's been satisfying learning all that. You deserved it, after all."

Something about that statement didn't add up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked around his bloody lips.

Lucifer leered, "I mean you deserve hell, and I'm sending you back there -oof!" Lucifer fell to the ground.

Standing behind Lucifer was...another Lucifer?

The second Lucifer was standing in his boxers and holding a crowbar. Fury burned in the blue eyes, " _ **I'm going to kill you!**_ " he shouted at the first Lucifer, although the phrase was not English. It was Enochian.

Sam blinked slowly. The second Lucifer raised the crowbar to hit the first Lucifer again, when suddenly the first Lucifer turned around and caught it. They began to wrestle, as they did the first Lucifer's eyes flashed.

 _A shifter!_


	16. Shifter Part 2

"Lucifer," Sam croaked, "He's a shifter!"

"I know, Sam. Just hold on..." Lucifer grunted as he wrestled with the crowbar.

"How the hell did you get out?" the shifter demanded, trying to yank the crowbar out of Lucifer's grip, "You were tied up!"

"I keep an extra knife on me. Sam taught me about that." Lucifer answered calmly.

"Sammy has to pay!" the shifter exclaimed, "For what he did to my Roseanna!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"You sick, twisted, bastard! _Roseanna_! Last year you killed a beautiful creature for murdering pedophiles!" The shifter exclaimed, "She was my everything. This world didn't deserve her."

" _What_?" Sam exclaimed, feeling confused. He didn't recall this. At the same time, though, he was also losing blood, which may have had something do with how slowly his brain wanted to function right now...

"You hunters and are alike," the shifter growled, "You'll kill anything that's not human. Never mind getting to know us!"

"You'll die for what you did to Sam!" Lucifer snarled.

"He'll die for what he did to _her_! But first I'm gonna kill you in front of him. So he knows what it's like to lose the one you _love_." the shifter growled.

"Roseanna was killing pedophiles?" Sam asked. His sluggish mind was finally putting the pieces together, "That's why she did it? I thought she just hated people."

"If you knew how to do investigations you would have figured it out. FBI my ass." the shifter grunted. He and Lucifer growled and grunted at each other, yanking the crowbar back and forth as they staggered in a circle.

"Your mind is amazing." the shifter grinned at Lucifer, "I wonder what will happen if your grace comes back? Will that make me an angel too?" his smile faded, "Could I bring back Roseanna?"

"My grace. Isn't. Human." Lucifer said, jerking the crowbar with every word, "It will destroy you."

"I'm a shifter." the shifter replied with a smile, "You don't know what will happen. Shifters have never become angels before. It's new territory and that scares you. But I'm willing to find out."

"Are you really?" Lucifer's eyes glowed red.

"I am!" the shifter's eyes glowed red at well.

"The sigils..." Sam slurred. His vision was blurry, and he was losing consciousness, but he hadn't forgotten, "The anti-angelic...sigils...Luccccifer..."

Lucifer and shifter's eyes started glowing a brighter red. Red, glowing veins rose on both of their bodies.

The ground shook and the shifter started screaming. Dirt and rocks starting to fall from the ceiling, some landing on Sam's painful injuries. Sam could see the skin on the shifter peeling back and holes burning in his clothes. Lucifer's skin and clothes started to burn as well. The dungeon room smelt like sulfur.

BOOM!

Darkness.

"Sam?" a voice. Lucifer's voice.

Or was it?

Sam became aware of his body. Then of his pain. Agony.

Every bone in his body felt like it had been crushed.

"Shh. It's ok, Sam, it's ok. I'm healing you."

The pain started to fade. Then it was gone entirely.

Sam could have opened his eyes, but he chose not to.

"Sam it's ok." the voice said, "I've got you."

Sam felt himself being lifted.

"It's alright, kiddo, don't be scared."

He didn't dare open his eyes. What if the shifter had survived?

"I've got you, kiddo. The shifter is dead, I promise. My grace came back and I killed him."

Sam's eyes opened, "How do I know it's you?"

"I..." Lucifer, if it was in fact Lucifer, looked at him in dismay, "I healed you."

Sam trembled, "Are trying to trick me? Gonna tie me up and hurt me again?"

"No! No, kiddo, I'd rather die than hurt you." Lucifer knelt down and held Sam against his bare chest, "It's ok, you're safe."

They were outside. The sky was overcast and grey. Lucifer was kneeling on the grass and holding Sam. His rough stubble scratched Sam's forehead as he placed a wet kiss to Sam's head. There was a time when Sam would have found that comforting, only now he didn't know what to believe.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Lucifer breathed, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you get abducted and tortured. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there."

Sam was still trembling, "Do you secretly hate me?"

"What?" Lucifer looked horrified.

"It would make sense." Sam answered calmly, "You needed us. You needed a safe place to stay without your grace. You don't take being human very well -they disgust you and you don't understand them. I'm human too, you know. It would make sense if you needed to pretend you cared about me so I wouldn't kick you out until your grace came back. It makes sense for you to use me."

"Is that what the shifter told you?" Lucifer breathed, eyes glowing red, "do I need to bring him back to life and kill him again? I'd do it. He didn't suffer nearly enough for what he did to you. I'll kill him ten times over. He deserves it."

"Why is your grace back?" Sam asked quietly, avoiding the red eyes.

"I...I'm not sure." Lucifer admitted, "I saw you in danger and...I've never been so angry. I had to protect you. I've never wanted to protect anyone so strongly in all my life, Sam. It's like the instinct is ingrained in me, even in my grace." Lucifer took a deep breath, "Or maybe there isn't a reason. My grace is quite random these days. I never know when I'll have it or how long it will last."

Lucifer lifted Sam off the ground and started carrying him across the yard. A drop of cool water hit Sam in the face. Was it starting to rain? Then Sam realized Lucifer was crying above him.

"I've got you, kiddo. Even if you don't trust me." Lucifer whispered, "I'm taking you home."

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"The Men of Letters have various torture dungeons, apparently. The shifter found one and locked us up. It's destroyed now." Lucifer explained in a deeper, angrier voice, "And so is the shifter. He's dead, Sam, and he died screaming for what he did to you."

Lucifer opened the bunker's back door. Then he transported them to Sam's room. He gently laid Sam on top of the bed's flannel sheets.

"You're naked." Sam remarked.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "So I am." he snapped his fingers and a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt appeared on his body, "Better?"

Sam nodded and looked at his own body. There was no sign he had been tortured. His clothes were clean -although Sam noted they were not the same clothes he had put on this morning. He was clad in a leather jacket and a blue plaid shirt, whereas this morning he had worn a mossy green jacket and burnt red flannel. Sam ran a hand over his uninjured stomach, where the shifter had cut him and rubbed salt into the gashes. Well, he was healed physically, anyway. The memories, however, remained fresh and vivid.

"May I touch you, Sam?" Lucifer asked. The angel's red eyes had faded back to blue. They looked vulnerable, pleading, almost, "I know this sounds foolish, but I want to reassure myself you're alive and well."

Sam didn't answer.

"If I _was_ that despicable shifter don't you think I would have started torturing you by now?" Lucifer demanded, "I swear he died screaming, Sam. He is gone, Sam, I promise."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

Lucifer joined him on the bed. He pulled Sam into his lap and pressed Sam's head against his neck. He wrapped both arms around Sam's shoulders and held him tightly, rocking him gently and humming. This continued for several long moments. Sam almost felt like child crying in their parent's arms -although, Sam's father hadn't been the best at that sort of thing. Lucifer was better. He rubbed Sam's back and whispered soft Enochian words into Sam's ear until Sam finally stopped shaking. Then, the angel placed a long, lingering kiss to the top of Sam's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Lucifer breathed.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't there. I didn't keep you safe, I -"

"Lucifer." Sam placed a finger over the angel's lips, "You came. You saved me. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"How many other creatures are coming for revenge on you?" Lucifer demanded.

Sam gave an uneasy laugh, "I've been a hunter for a while. Probably a lot."

"They'll all die." Lucifer growled, "They'll regret even _thinking_ of laying a hand on you."

"Lucifer you can't protect me all the time! You can try, sure, but like you said, your grace is pretty random right now. You can't beat yourself up every time something bad happens to me." Sam protested, "This is my life, Luce."

"NO!" Lucifer snarled, "No, this is _not_ your life. This shouldn't be normal for you. You deserve better."

"Do you love me?" Sam asked quietly.

Lucifer looked incredulous, "Of _course_."

Sam suddenly pulled Lucifer into a kiss. Lucifer. This was _Lucifer_. And Lucifer loved him.

Lucifer rolled Sam onto his back, kissing back furiously.

Sam was aware of Lucifer's hands pressing against his chest. He raised his arms over his head as Lucifer pulled off his brown leather jacket. Then Lucifer started touching his stomach under the blue plaid shirt.

"Precious. Beautiful. _Alive_." Lucifer breathed, almost desperately.

"Yes." Sam breathed back, enjoying Lucifer's calloused, yet gentle touch.

"Precious and good. I love you so much, Sam. So, so much." Lucifer buried his face in Sam's stomach, "You are safe, Sam. So safe. I won't hurt you. I'll die before I hurt you."

Sam gripped Lucifer's blonde hair earnestly and held Lucifer closer. He wanted more proof Lucifer was actually here and cared about him.

"I love you." Lucifer mouth was on Sam's bare stomach now, the hunter's shirt lay unbuttoned and open, "I'll protect you. I'll save you, I swear it." tears dampened Sam's bare torso. Followed by kisses.

"I don't blame you, Luce." Sam said.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Sam. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Lucifer whispered, "I could never hate you. I can't stand seeing you in pain."

"I love you too, Luce." Sam pulled off his shirt so Lucifer could touch him better. Loving. The relief Sam felt was almost dream-like. Lucifer loved him. Truly loved him. The shifter's hateful words meant nothing now.

Sam rolled Lucifer's white cotton t-shirt off over his head. Lucifer pulled Sam into the kiss this time, holding Sam close like he was afraid at any moment the hunter would vanish.

Skin pressed to bare skin. Lucifer's hands rubbed Sam's muscular back and Sam grew breathless. He was touching Lucifer as well. Face. Neck. Arms. Chest. Back. Their kisses deepened. They had relished and comforted each for quite some time, but now Sam's heart was beating faster. Lucifer cared for him, truly cared. Moreover, Sam trusted Lucifer completely. He wasn't afraid. And he was starting to want something more. Something else...

"-a giant hole in the yard?" Dean said from the doorway. An awkward pause followed.

Lucifer pulled his lips off of Sam's. Dean was staring at them from outside the room. Had they really forgotten to close the door?

"I killed a shifter today." Lucifer explained, "Thoroughly. I might have left some collateral damage."

"It's a long story." Sam added, feeling a little exposed.

Another awkward pause followed.

Dean stared at them. Finally, he cleared his throat, "Right. Well. Uh. Dinner will be ready in second. And uh, when you get the time I'd like the yard back like it was."

"Got it." Sam said.

"You want me to get the door or...?" Dean began.

Lucifer waved his hand and the door closed itself.

 **An: lol was the ending too much? Poor Dean.**

 **This story came from a prompt.**


	17. Wings

"So now that your grace is back..." Sam trailed off. They were sitting on the bed.

Lucifer eyed him curiously, "Yes, Sam?"

"Could I uh -could you um -well, I was just wondering if-"

"What?" Lucifer gave him an amused chuckle and folded his arms, "What do you want, Sam?"

"Could I see your wings?" Sam blurted.

Lucifer looked surprised, "My wings?"

"Yeah. Well. I mean, obviously don't do it if it's gonna burn out my eyeballs or something."

Lucifer snorted, "I wouldn't dream of that, Sam."

"But, uh...?" Sam gave him a prompting look.

Lucifer's smile faded. He avoided Sam's hopeful gaze. He wanted to give this man everything, he truly did, but his vanity wouldn't allow it.

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I'm not what I used to be, Sam." Lucifer answered gently, "I was the most supreme angel in all of Heaven. Then I fell. Father had Micheal rip some of my wings out."

"You had more than one pair?" Sam asked, curiously.

"More than you could imagine, Sam. It's not safe to manifest most of them here. I'm not human, you know. And I've been separated from Heaven for a very, very long time. That's why I burn cold, you know."

Lucifer did not tell Sam most of his wings were in shambles. He wings used to be glorious, but now...Lucifer himself would not dare to look at them.

"I've changed. Hell does that. The Cage does that. I had to adapt to survive, and while I am indeed powerful, it would be a stretch to suggest I am..." Lucifer's voice cracked, "Beautiful."

"Are you honestly afraid I won't find them attractive?" Sam asked.

That was exactly what Lucifer feared but he didn't admit it, "No. I just..."

"Lucifer _show me._ " Sam said, a soft earnestness in his voice, "Please."

And Lucifer couldn't resist those dewy, hazel eyes or that soft smile. Poor Sam. He was going to be disappointed. The man was too hopeful. Too enthusiastic for this.

"One more thing." Sam added, "After you -manifest them, or whatever uh..." he laughed nervously, "Can I touch them?"

"Sam," Lucifer said softly, taking the man's hands gently into his own, "My feathers are not soft like the ones on your birds here on earth. They are made of my grace, and they have been hardened by eons in Hell. They are sharp, like razors. If I let you touch them they would cut your hands to pieces."

"Oh." Sam said.

Lucifer winced a little as he met Sam's eyes. He hoped Sam would retract his request -change his mind, somehow. But the man continued to eye him with hope and earnest. He really wanted to see Lucifer's wings.

Lucifer sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't deny Sam anything, not really. The temperature in the room dropped drastically. Sam's breath condensed in the air and frost covered the windows. It occurred to Lucifer he should have asked Sam to put a coat on. Sam shivered but his gaze didn't flinched from Lucifer.

Lucifer gave one last sigh and long, dark shadows stretched across the room, like branches. At first, Sam thought he was seeing Lucifer sprout giant spider legs, but no- long, black, widely- spaced feathers dangled from the bones.

Lastly, a large pair of wings, closer to what Sam had imagined Lucifer's wings looked like, splayed from Lucifer's back. These had feathers, black obsidian colored feathers that maintained a sheen. They were larger than the other pairs Lucifer had revealed, and Sam understood what Lucifer meant by his feathers being sharp. These reflected light like metal.

Lucifer watched Sam's face with increasing nervousness. The human appeared fascinated. Which was better than repulsed. Then he looked sad, and Lucifer's pride coiled in fury.

"What?" Lucifer demanded. He didn't need anyone's pity.

"Your feathers...they've been ripped out, haven't they?"

"Yes." Lucifer said through his teeth, "I did warn you."

"They're beautiful." Sam breathed, "You're wings."

Lucifer scoffed, "You don't know what real beauty is."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know how I was before, and even if you did your human mind could not comprehend it anyway. You don't know what a beautiful angel looks like." Lucifer said, then his gaze softened, "all your life what you've been given is second-hand. Clothes, food, shelter -now even an angel. You don't know what an unblemished creature is like."

Sam set his teeth and glared at Lucifer. Lucifer didn't mind seeing Sam angry -in truth, he found it fascinating.

"I know what beauty is." Sam began, "Lucifer, you've _survived._ You have been through a lot and you made it out. There's something to be said for endurance -you tell me I'm beautiful every day and god knows I've been scared and tarnished. " Sam shook his head, "But then, I'm only _human,_ right? What do I know?"

Lucifer was taken aback. He didn't meant to insult Sam's judgement, "I didn't mean it like that, Sam."

"Well, it sure sounded like you did."

"I'm not saying I don't value your opinion because you are human." Lucifer protested.

"Then how about the next time I call you beautiful don't argue with me, ok?"

Lucifer stared at Sam, out words.

Sam chuckled then and laid against Lucifer's chest.

"Your wings are like..." Sam adjusted himself, "a suit of armor. Beautiful and protective. For a warrior."

"Hmph." Lucifer remarked, feeling himself relax as Sam's warmth settled against his body. He smiled, "I always did like your perspective, kiddo."

And the bones of hard feathers curled around them both.


End file.
